


Просто расслабься

by Hikari_Mutto



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Mutto/pseuds/Hikari_Mutto
Summary: Когда Фуджисаки достал уже всех своими придирками, Хиро берет его с собой на прогулку. Сугуру даже представить не мог, что ему предстоит вершить "великие дела" вместе с гитаристом
Relationships: Fujisaki Suguru/Nakano Hiroshi





	Просто расслабься

**Author's Note:**

> Такая себе приключенческая история двух музыкантов Bad Luck. Между ними и дружбы то особой никогда не наблюдалось, но кто знает во что может вылиться запланированная прогулка.

– Ты ведешь себя как старый пердун!  
Да, все верно, все началось с этих нелестных слов, незаслуженно брошенных шестнадцатилетнему клавишнику Bad Luck Фуджисаки Сугуру на его конструктивное замечание. Десятое за последние пять минут.  
– А когда вы прекратите, наконец, маяться дурью и мы сможем заняться записью нашего альбома? У нас мало времени! – пытался вразумить он своих коллег.  
А что было еще говорить, когда это недоразумение, их неврастеник вокалист, ударился в очередную депрессию, а никого, похоже, это совершенно не волнует! Менеджер Кей посмотрел на него осуждающе, перезарядил магнум и бросился успокаивать приму Шуичи.  
И как он умудрился связаться с этими ребятами? А все Тома виноват, хотел спихнуть брата побыстрее, чтоб в его группу не просился. Еще и приговаривал: «в Bad Luck гениальный вокалист», «неординарная личность», «станешь знаменитым». Знал на что давить, двуличный братец. А этот Шиндо вообще с головой не дружит – то у него молчанка на нервной почве, то шарады посреди рабочего процесса. А еще Фуджисаки сам слышал, что солист в _девушку_ переодеваться любит. Неужели Юки-сану может такое нравиться?  
Сугуру хмуро собирал ноты, чтобы вернувшись домой еще раз пройтись по ключевым местам аранжировки, когда заметил, что патлатый гитарист тоже пока на месте. Вообще, Хироши Накано ему нравился. Как гитарист, конечно, весьма посредственный, и волосы, опять же, отрастил словно девица, до пояса, но парень умный и один из немногих, кто мог хоть как-то повлиять на Шиндо. А раз он здесь, видимо сегодня была не его смена.  
– Ну что, пошли? Запись отменяется.  
– Это и так очевидно, – передернул плечами клавишник. – Ты иди, Хиро-сан, я задерживаться тоже не стану.  
Накано кивнул и, отложив зачехленную гитару, отправился на выход.  
Сугуру выждал пять минут и покинул студию. Ему просто совсем не хотелось поддерживать пустые разговоры. Но за раздвижными дверями он опять наткнулся на Хироши. Тот сидел на своем байке и, прищурившись против солнца, наблюдал за входом, явно поджидая его.  
– А ты не спешил. Держи шлем, прокатимся, – протянул он запасной шлем Фуджисаки.  
– Зачем? Я не собираюсь никуда с тобой ехать. У меня своих дел полно, мне еще анонимную рецензию Nittle Grasper на новый клип нужно написать.  
– Порадуешь Сегучи чуть позже, полезай на байк, говорю. Тебе не помешает развлечься, а то ведешь себя...  
– Наслышан о мнении группы, можете не повторяться, – сухо кивнул Сугуру, садясь позади гитариста. – Надеюсь, ты меня не в зоопарк планируешь отвезти, Хиро-сан?  
– Зачем же? Ты взрослый мальчик, найдем что поинтереснее.  
Взревел мотор и мотоцикл сорвался с места.

***

– И куда ты меня привез? – оглядываясь по сторонам осведомился Фуджисаки. Байк притормозил на ничем не примечательной улице. Кругом, по своим делам, сновал народ, парень в костюме панды раздавал листовки, приглашая заглянуть на косплей-пати. Две сварливые старушки на другой стороне дороги переругивались, решая, где покупать свежие помидоры, а девочки-подростки сидели неподалеку на скамейке и хихикали, обсуждая современных кумиров на предмет сексуальности. На обложке их журнала красовался Сакума Рюичи. Фуджисаки скривился и выразительно уставился на Накано.  
– Что мы здесь забыли? – повторил он свой вопрос.  
– Это наше поле деятельности, – дал абстрактный ответ Хиро, следом за Сугуру слезая с мотоцикла. – Мы сегодня будем как Бэтмен и Робин, ты рад?  
Осчастливил его гитарист, криво улыбаясь.  
– Ты сдурел, Хиро-сан? Общение с Шиндо не прошло бесследно. Сочувствую, я домой, – махнул Фуджисаки и направился к автобусной остановке.  
– Подожди! – ухватил клавишника под локоть Хиро.  
И прижимая кулак к груди, пафосно продолжил:  
– Разве, когда ты читал в детстве мангу, тебе не хотелось стать супергероем? Давай посвятим этот день добрым делам!  
– Это не твои слова, – скептически заметил Фуджисаки. В их группе только одно существо посещали такие бредовые идеи. – Хиро-сан, прости, если обламываю с осуществлением твоих нереализованных фантазий, но я подобную ересь никогда не читал. Предпочитаю RPG и всегда выбираю роль злодея.  
– Ну вот и настало время перейти на сторону добра. Печенек не обещаю, но это сам по себе бонус к твоей карме.  
Фуджисаки освободился от чужого захвата и еще раз попытался сбежать.  
– Или это, или едем на остров Морского Дракона спасать черепашек – у них там массовый заплыв, гринписовцам рук не хватает.  
– О, даже не знаю, что мне выбрать, – наигранно расстроился Сугуру.  
– А ты знал, что морские черепахи плачут, когда рожают? Говорят, это трогательное зрелище.  
Фуджисаки всего передернуло:  
– Прибереги такие факты для следующей викторины. И с чего я вообще должен тратить на тебя свое время?  
– Шуичи запланировал совместный поход для сплочения нашей группы, и хотя в настоящее время он агонизирует, но очень расстроится, узнав, что его затея так и не воплотилась.  
– Что еще? Это ведь не единственная причина? У Шиндо по сто планов на день.  
Поколебавшись, Накано признался:  
– Тома Сегучи попросил Кея присмотреть за тобой, говорит, у тебя совсем нет друзей, и ты тратишь время на разную ерунду.  
– И ты вызвался добровольцем социализировать меня?  
– У нашего менеджера есть весомые аргументы, – пробормотал гитарист, закуривая. – А Шуичи дал список «добрых дел», которые мы для начала можем совершить. Как раз перед тем, как Юки выставил его из своей спальни.  
Хиро помахал перед носом Фуджисаки сложенным вчетверо листом. Выхватив бумагу, Сугуру вчитался в неровный почерк:  
– «Снять кошку с дерева, спасти ребенка из горящего дома, перевести бабушку через дорогу», – перечислял он. – Мы и вправду собираемся это делать?  
– Ну, хотя бы старушке помочь-то мы сможем, – пожал плечами Хиро. К причудам лучшего друга он, как обычно, относился философски.  
Замеченные ранее пожилые дамы выбрали именно этот момент, чтобы обругать нерасторопного продавца, складывающего их продукты не достаточно старательно.  
– Сам к ним иди, – сложил руки на груди Сугуру.  
– Хм... Тогда пошли выпьем, – выбросив окурок, завернул гитарист к ближайшему бару.  
– Прекрасно, только напиться средь бела дня не хватало, – мимоходом бросил Фуджисаки, все же следуя за коллегой.

***

Не смотря на яркое солнце снаружи, в этом помещении царил полумрак, фоном звучала музыка, за стойкой немолодой бармен протирал стаканы. Какой-то выпивоха уже посапывал, уткнувшись лбом в барную стойку. Еще парочка завсегдатаев мирно беседовали за одним из столиков.  
Накано заказал два пива и сел подальше от входной двери.  
– Ты же в курсе, что мне только шестнадцать?  
– Ну, да, я знаю, – кивнул Хиро, доставая из пачки сигарету.  
– Несовершеннолетним пить запрещено законом, – нахмурился Сугуру.  
– Какой же ты зануда, – вздохнул Хиро. – Иногда можно и расслабиться, я же тебя не саке пить заставляю.  
– И ты за рулем, – гнул свою линию клавишник.  
Хиро вздохнул, признавая свое поражение. Оплатив невыпитое пиво, он попросил вместо него кофе, которое, оказалось, здесь тоже подавали, и принялся рассматривать парня напротив. Фуджисаки не обладал яркой внешностью их вокалиста, обычные карие глаза, темные волосы аккуратно подстрижены, губы плотно сжаты в одну линию. Возможно, если бы этот черствый сухарь дал себе труд улыбнуться, на его щеках появились бы милые ямочки. Но подловить Фуджисаки в хорошем настроении было так же трудно, как заставить Шуичи написать песню вовремя.  
– Ну и как же такой умный человек как ты, Хиро-сан, сошелся с таким лоботрясом как Шиндо Шуичи? Вы вместе на концерты ходили? Или оба состояли в одном кружке в школе?  
– Не совсем, – усмехнулся Хиро, припоминая. – Мы действительно учились в одном классе. Я был типичным зубрилой, который подолгу засиживался в библеотеке и привык сдаваться только на «отлично», никогда не пропускал занятий. Шуичи же на уроках появлялся крайне редко. Я вообще полгода не догадывался, что за партой впереди меня сидит он. Я бы и дальше его не замечал, но случилась _первая_ _любовь_ , – интригующе задвигал бровями Накано.  
– Что?! Вы встречались? – в шоке вскочил Фуджисаки. Парень, спящий на барной стойке, приподнял голову, недовольно глянув в их сторону, но сразу отключился, заняв прежнее положение.  
– Вы с Шиндо-саном были любовниками? – шепотом повторил вопрос Сугуру, пододвигаясь вплотную.  
– Боже, какой пошлый мальчик. Нет, конечно. Нежный цветочек Шу-чана сорвал Юки-сенсей, – ответил Хиро. Он отхлебнул горячего кофе и улыбнулся давним воспоминаниям. – Но в нашей школе у Шуичи могла быть девушка.  
– Тогда я ничего не понимаю. Где в этой истории ты?  
– Шуичи нравилась Савако из параллельного класса. И волею случая жила она в моем доме, наши спальни выходили на одну улицу, что тоже немаловажно. И вот одной прекрасной, как показалось Шуичи, ночью он явился под окна своей принцессы, чтобы покорить ее сердце серенадой.  
– Удачно? – вздернул бровь Фуджисаки, выражая скепсис.  
– Как ты догадался – не очень. Савако на те выходные уехала к подруге, а старшему брату, что занял в ее отсутствие комнату, ухажер не пришелся по вкусу. Парень решил, что Шу над ним издевается и Шуичи пришлось спасаться бегством, – со смехом закончил Хиро.  
Слушая его, Сугуру и сам начал улыбаться.  
– О мой бог, какие ямочки, – замолчал Накано, переводя дух.  
– Что? – не понял Фуджисаки.  
– Кхм, да так, извини, отвлекся. На следующий день этот оболтус пришел в школу с подсвеченным глазом, и без домашнего задания. Первый урок как раз был у классрука и сенсей попросил меня подтянуть Шиндо по предметам. Во время дополнительных занятий мы и сдружились. Отметки Шуичи, правда, лучше не стали, но мы создали собственную группу. И теперь я не представляю как раньше мог выносить скучное существование без этого талантливого придурка.  
– А мне вот не весело, – снова нахмурился Фуджисаки, уставившись в свою чашку.  
Неловкая пауза не успела повиснуть, потому что в этот момент в дверях бара появился молодой парень с пробитой головой, и, пошатываясь, направился к бармену.  
– Скажите, я могу от вас позвонить?  
– Парень, да с тебя кровь течет как из свиньи. Не залей мне тут все. – Сказал равнодушно старик за стойкой, указывая кивком на висящий на стене телефон-автомат.  
Такое заявление было большим преувеличением, но рана на лбу на самом деле немного кровоточила. Хиро не стал оставаться в стороне и подошел узнать, что произошло. В конце концов, до карьеры музыканта, он собирался стать врачом и оказать первую помощь был годен.  
– Принесите теплой воды и аптечку, нужно обработать рану, – решительно приказал он неприветливому бармену. И хотя Хиро не был таким страшным, как мог быть Юки Эйри в гневе, его послушались.  
– Это подождет, мне срочно нужно позвонить, а мой телефон разбился. У вас есть монетка? – бормотал пострадавший.  
– Тебя как зовут? Можешь рассказать, что приключилось? – подал голос Фуджисаки, наблюдая как Хиро промывает порез.  
– Момоки, я курьер. Я должен доставить посылку в Дом Моды для Кошино Фуеси. Мне нужно спешить, показ скоро начнется, я должен успеть.  
– Момоки, значит. Успокойся для начала. Рана у тебя чистая, я наложил повязку, но тебе все равно стоит обратиться в травмпункт, у тебя как минимум шок, и возможное сотрясение мозга. И за руль тебе садиться сегодня нельзя, – строго сказал Хиро.  
– Да, ты уже свое откатал, – поддакнул Фуджисаки.  
– А ты, – повернулся он к Накано, – действительно похож на врача, – уважительно заметил он гитаристу. И прежде чем Хиро успел отреагировать, продолжил: – Такую карьеру загубил, подавшись в музыканты.  
– Ну, спасибо, – кивнул Хиро, вытирая руки. – Ты попал в аварию, Момоки?  
– Я езжу на велосипеде. У меня шосейник, он хороший, раньше не подводил, но слетела цепь передачи, и я вылетел на обочину, не сумев притормозить. Мне нужно связаться с Себастьяном, чтобы он прислал кого-то за этим, – показал курьер уцелевший сверток.  
– Можешь воспользоваться моим телефоном, диктуй номер, – предложил Накано.  
Парень совсем спал с лица.  
– Ох, он вбит в адресной книге моего сотового. Что же мне делать? Я подвел мастера Фуеси. Меня уволят. Но, что еще хуже, пострадает репутация мастера!  
– Твой мастер сам виноват, кто же тянет до последней минуты с важным делом, – бесчувственно пожал плечами Сугуру. На него речь хлюпика не произвела большого впечатления.  
– Я могу помочь? – вдруг вызвался Хиро. – Где находится это место? Я на байке, не проблема нагнать упущенное время, и никто не пострадает.  
– Один пострадавший у нас по умолчанию, – съязвил Фуджисаки.  
– Вы, правда, это сделаете? – наполнились слезами благодарности глаза Момоки.  
– Что скажешь, по силам нам такая задача, друг мой Робин? – подмигнул Хиро «напарнику».  
– Ты, конечно, не мог промолчать, – вздохнул обреченно Сугуру.

***

На поверку «дом моды» оказался всего лишь студией, находящейся в большом элитном комплексе. Больше всего местное общество было похоже на скопище богемно мыслящих энтузиастов, где дизайнеры уживались с актерами, писателями, художниками.  
На байке они добрались быстро, особенно если учесть на каких скоростях сюда летели. Накано гонял так, что Сугуру пришлось вцепиться в куртку гитариста и плотно прижаться к его спине, чтобы не слететь на полпути.  
На стоянке было много дорогих машин, все же это было не последнее событие в городе. «Весенняя коллекция мэтра Кошино Фуеси» было написано на афише у центрального входа.  
– Давай побыстрее избавимся от посылки и будем считать миссию по сближению коллектива исчерпанной? По-моему ближе, чем во время езды нам уже не стать, – сухо обронил Фуджисаки, заворачивая к нужной двери. Момоки хоть туго соображал, но объяснил куда и к кому им надобно.  
Но, как оказалось, то был еще не конец. Отдав сверток, в котором были аксессуары для костюмов, временные курьеры собирались отбыть, когда попались на глаза самому модельеру. Пухленький низкорослый Фуеси был ниже даже невысокого клавишника. И сейчас он прибывал в жутком волнении. Он теребил в руках веер, заламывая руки, хрустел пальцами, очень не богемно. Подбежав к своему помощнику, с которым как раз разговаривал Хиро, он обнял того за талию, уткнувшись высокому парню практически в пупок.  
– Себастьянчик, все плохо. Момоки на звонки не отвечает, украшений нет, Лия подвернула ногу, а Леона слегла с отравлением. А теперь еще и Такара отказывается выступать, потому что я сказал, что у нее грудь плоская. Но это же был комплимент, кому нужна модель с отвисшими дойками? – причитал карлик.  
Высокий Себастьян гладил его по головке, убеждая, что все наладится.  
– Украшения доставили, я уже все передал гримерам, – убеждал ассистент отчаявшегося мэтра.  
– Да, но где я найду еще двух манекенщиц? Это молодежная коллекция, старший состав не подходит. И как можно было объесться шоколадом накануне выступления? Кто додумался угостить сидящую на строгой диете девушку сладостями? – не унимался Фуеси.  
Бросив тоскливый взгляд в сторону, он заприметил две удаляющиеся фигуры и принял за тех, в ком так отчаянно нуждался.  
– Эй, милочки, погодите.  
Он подскочил к Хиро и Сугуру и окинул их профессиональным взглядом:  
– Не красавицы, конечно, но на раз сгодятся. Этой уложить волосы в высокую прическу, – ухватил он длинную прядь Накано. – А второй зачешем волосы назад, пару броских заколок и длинные серьги, чтоб подчеркнуть изгиб шеи. Неплохо, – бормотал он, вертя опешивших парней.  
– Эй, торопыга, ты в курсе, что мы не женщины? – схватил модельера за руку Хиро. И его терпение имело границы.  
– Но вы должны мне помочь. Я не справлюсь лишь с тремя девочками, – опять начал хрустеть пальцами Фуеси.  
Хироши вопросительно глянул на Сугуру.  
– Нет, Хиро-сан, на этот раз обойдутся. Я не буду наряжаться девушкой, даже не упрашивай! – категорически заявил Фуджисаки.  
– Само собой мы выплатим вам стандартный гонорар наших моделей. Плюс премиальные, учитывая экстренные обстоятельства, – вступил в разговор невозмутимый Себастьян.  
– Уйдем сейчас - еще успеем к заплыву черепах, – подмигнул гитарист.  
– Что ж, мы согласны. Нам не чуждо сострадание, – дал себя уговорить Фуджисаки. – Надеюсь, господин Фуеси, у вас хороший вкус и оплата наличными.  
Маэстро от избытка чувств пискнул и обнял Сугуру, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, подпирая макушкой подбородок музыканта.  
– А без этого можно было обойтись, – проговорил оторопевший Сугуру, похлопывая впечатлительного коротышку по плечу.

***

– Это вообще что такое? – Фуджисаки одернул короткий жилет и, придерживая подол длинной юбки, подошел к Хиро. – Я похож на крестьянку со средневековья.  
Хиро рассматривал в зеркале свое платье до пола. Рваные рукава, шнуровка по бокам, цвета переливающей бирюзы и непривычно легкое после его добротной одежды.  
– Согласен, не практично. Себастьян говорит, Фуеси намеревается своей коллекцией вернуть молодежь к истокам, когда оголять колени уже стриптизом считалось. Как по мне, в таком виде только в маскарадах участвовать. И это еще коротышка Шуичи на концертах не видел. Гляди, мне в волосы ветки повтыкали, может вместо декорации выставят?  
Гитарист повернулся к Сугуру, демонстрируя забранные в высокий хвост пряди. Волосы были украшены зелеными побегами и россыпью мелких блестящих камешков. А сам хвост состоял из множества косичек.  
– И визажист постарался на славу, я сам на себя не похож.  
Про себя Фуджисаки был согласен, что из Хироши получилась красивая феечка, но он бы изменил себе, если бы отвесил комплимент чужой внешности.  
– По крайней мере, тебя не просят изображать радость педофила, – недовольно пробурчал он, указывая на свои волосы, стянутые в два коротких хвостика и зафиксированные гелем. Само собой его тоже украсили искусственным гербарием, что злило клавишника еще сильнее.  
– Не хмурься, ты выглядишь мило, – подбодрил его улыбкой Хиро, но ответный взгляд был далек от благодарного.

– Ласточки мои, подойдите ко мне, – выступил на середину костюмерной маэстро. – Себастьян сейчас объявит начало и феерия начнется. Помните, что вы мои юные дриады, мои лестные нимфы. Вы сможете заворожить любого, находящегося в зале. Заставите их застыть в немом восхищении и рукоплескать стоя.  
– А вы, – Фуеси подошел к переодетым парням, – вы мои спасительницы. Я перед вами в неоплатном долгу.  
– Кстати, да. Деньги мы когда получим? – не преминул уточнить Сугуру.  
– Сразу после показа. Наличными, как вы просили, – подтвердил модельер, осторожно прижимаясь к Фуджисаки.  
– Почему опять я? – возмутился тот, косясь на Накано.  
– Ты бы лучше порадовался, что кому-то нравишься, – хмыкнул Хиро. – Зачем тебе его деньги?  
– Раз предлагают – надо брать, – резонно заметил Фуджисаки и подошел к занавесу. По ту сторону собралось много народу.  
– Ох черт, я туда не выйду, – затряс он головой.  
– Только не говори, что боишься публичного выступления, – удивился Накано.  
– Не будь идиотом, Хиро-сан, – раздраженно бросил клавишник, и в волнении прикусил нижнюю губу.  
– Тогда почему?  
– В первом ряду сидит Сегучи Мика! Если она меня узнает, то Тома будет припоминать мне этот позор не один год. Я не пойду.  
Он развернулся, собираясь сбежать, но Хиро преградил путь к отступлению.  
– Сугуру, так нельзя. Мы дали слово карлику, а ты согласился взять его деньги. Успокойся, тебя сейчас и родная мать не узнает. Не забывай, что кроме женских вещичек у тебя вся голова в цветочках, и макияж соответствующий.  
Гитарист развернул нервничающего парня к большому зеркалу, где на того взирало карими испуганными глазами неземное создание. Ничто не напоминало о строгом и аккуратном музыканте из Bad Luck.  
– Давай, Фуджисаки, нам под силу что угодно, мы же герои, – подмигнул Хиро. И Сугуру сдался, доверившись чужому мнению.  
– И только представь как нам будет завидовать Шуичи, он же такое веселье пропускает, – засмеялся Хиро.  
– Скажешь Шиндо хоть слово, Хиро-сан, и ты труп, – зарубил его веселье на корню ворчун.  
Расправив плечи, Фуджисаки ступил под софиты.

***

Они меняли наряды еще четыре раза. Каждый раз Сугуру шел по подиуму гордо вскинув голову, словно королева, ни единого брошенного взгляда в сторону притихших зрителей. Но не успел мэтр Фуеси выйти на поклон, а Фуджисаки, ухватив Хиро, заспешил в гримерку.  
– Вы не останетесь на фотосессию? Публика от вас в восторге. Мы готовы доплатить, – соблазнял Себастьян переодевающихся в свое кровное музыкантов.  
Фуджисаки забрал протянутый конверт.  
– Спасибо, но нет. Мы помогли вам, вы отблагодарили нас, этого вполне достаточно. Обнимите за нас мэтра, – махнул Сугуру, спеша покинуть это место. Походя, он снял заколки и резиночки, стряхнул уложенные пряди, избавляясь от декоративной мишуры на волосах – пока не доберется до душа, сойдет. В своей обычной одежде с оставшимся макияжем клавишник приобрел какой-то хулиганский шарм. Хиро же стал выглядеть экзотично, с десятком косичек и в своей кожанке.  
– Фуджисаки, ты бы не мог посмотреть, кажись, у меня в волосах что-то застряло? – указал гитарист на венец из веточек.  
Они приводили себя в порядок уже на стоянке, Фуджисаки сидел на его байке, а Накано стоял перед ним чуть склонив голову.  
– Скажи, тебе совсем не понравилось это приключение? – тихонько спросил Хиро, нарушая тишину. - Только представь, какой опыт.  
– Не жди от меня благодарности, – лениво ответил Фуджисаки, уставший после дефиле. Радовало, что «нимфы» предпочитали сандалии, а не высокую шпильку. – Я закончил. Куда теперь... Хиро?  
Он готов был прикусить себе язык, когда из парадных дверей комплекса появилась девушка в подвенечном платье. Она выглядела очень расстроенной и не знала куда кидаться в первую очередь.  
– У нее, наверняка, что-то случилось?  
– Да, – вздохнул Сугуру.  
– И она, определенно, нуждается в помощи.  
– Да, – обреченно повторил Сугуру.  
– Мы же не оставим даму в беде? – улыбнулся Хироши. Сегодня он вообще через чур много улыбался.  
– А разве у нас есть выбор? – вдруг улыбнулся и Фуджисаки. Он обратился к невесте, которая к ним уже сама направлялась. – Барышня, чем вам помочь?

***

Барышню звали Аи, она должна была выйти замуж, не здесь и сейчас, а через пятьдесят минут и довольно далеко отсюда. Чуть ранее у нее случился синдром сбежавшей невесты – примеряя утром платье нареченной девушка вдруг подумала, что еще не готова к такому серьезному шагу и подалась в бега, в чем была, с фатой подмышкой. Бросилась она к лучшему другу, просить совета и утешения, а он, в лучших традициях жанра, был в нее тайно влюблен и сам совсем не против сыграть роль жениха. Аи одумалась после поцелуя, вспомнив таки, что судьба красной нитью связала ее с Казуо. И вот теперь она торопится, чтобы успеть обрадовать любимого, что свадьбу отменять не придется.  
– А жених в курсе, что Вы готовы были бросить его у алтаря? – уточнил Фуджисаки.  
– Нет, я боялась расстраивать Казуо заранее, – закусив губку, призналась несчастная невеста.  
– Да, определенно, сюрпризы всегда лучше, – съязвил клавишник, поражаясь женской логике.  
– Я так понимаю, нам меньше чем за час нужно доехать до церкви? – Деловито уточнил Хиро.  
– Но это невозможно. Во второй половине дня на дорогах сплошные пробки, – паниковала Аи.  
– Мой железный конь нам в этом поможет, – погладил Хиро мотоцикл. – Вы не против проехаться с ветерком?  
Девушка неуверенно кивнула. Она не совсем понимала кто эта странная парочка, но была им искренне благодарна.  
– Фуджисаки, – повернулся Хиро к клавишнику, – тебе придется сесть передо мной.  
– Сесть на бак предлагаешь? Да ни за что! Езжайте без меня.

Они лавировали меж машин, их «бутерброд» привлекал много внимания. Было на что посмотреть, такая занятная композиция: мальчишка в позе наездницы зависший на руле, за водителя то ли странная женщина, то ли транс с косичками, и невеста в шлеме, с белым шлейфом реющего по ветру подола.  
В какой-то момент им на хвост сели полицейские – езда втроем на мотоцикле была строго запрещена, но отстали в скопище автомобилей уже на следующем повороте.  
К сожалению, даже у байка были пределы маневренности. Уже виднелись шпили церквушки, когда оказалось, что впереди движение полностью перекрыто. Хиро было не развернуться.  
– Все пропало, – всхлипнула Аи.  
– Не порть макияж слезами, милочка, – прикрикнул на нее Сугуру, подражая манере выражаться мастера Фуеси. – Следуй за мной.  
– Что ты задумал? – спросил Хиро.  
– Знаешь, я тоже умею ездить верхом, – лихо улыбнулся Сугуру, похлопывая любимый байк Хиро, словно живого скакуна.  
Взяв девушку за руку, он стал пробираться между сигналящих в бессильном раздражении водителей. Фуджисаки подошел к вознице прогулочной кареты, заблокированного наравне со всеми.  
– Я бы хотел арендовать вашу лошадь, уважаемый.  
Мужчина на козлах перевел взгляд на растрепанного мальчишку и девицу в подвенечном наряде.  
– В такой давке я никак не смогу вас прокатить, детки.  
– Нет, вы и ваш экипаж нам не нужны. Только ваш конь. Этого хватит? – Сугуру протянул конверт с деньгами, заработанными модельным трудом.  
Возница присвистнул, пересчитав купюры.  
– За такие деньги можете эту старую клячу не возвращать.  
– Премного благодарен, – кивнул Сугуру, в темпе распрягая упряжь.

Они въехали на двор церкви прямо верхом. На ступенях сидел жених в черном фраке, в отчаянии схватившийся за голову.  
– Казуо! – Аи соскочила с лошади и бросилась в объятия будущего супруга. – Прости за то, что так задержалась.  
– Ты пришла, – радостно раскрыл объятия жених. И потянулся поцеловать любимую.  
– Эй, может, поженитесь, для начала? – прервал романтический момент Фуджисаки.  
– Кто он? – недоуменно посмотрел на странного типа Казуо.  
– Один из моих ангелов-хранителей, – улыбнулась Аи, пытаясь закрепить на растрепанных волосах фату.  
– Угу, второй на подходе, – кивнул Фуджисаки, не споря. – А это наш свадебный подарок.  
Он протянул поводья скотины невесте. Ему уж точно живой конь был ни к чему, раз железный был в доступе.  
– Но у нас проблема, – спохватился жених.  
– Подарки назад не отдают, – предупредил Фуджисаки. Казуо расстроено покачал головой.  
– Не то? Да что ж такое, – простонал клавишник. – Теперь от вас священник сбежал?  
– Нет, – опешил от такого участия постороннего человека жених. – Органист не пришел, некому играть свадебный марш. Извини, дорогая, я знаю как ты хотела живого сопровождения, – поцеловал он руку возлюбленной.  
Сугуру только глаза закатил, смиряясь со своей ролью героя на сегодня.  
– С этим я, пожалуй, тоже помочь смогу. Занимайте свое место у алтаря, жених. Аи, услышишь музыку – входи.  
«Боже, а я еще считал, что в _моем_ коллективе никакой организации», – уже себе пожаловался Сугуру.  
У ворот затормозил байк. Фуджисаки улыбнулся спешащему к нему гитаристу, на мгновение давая полюбоваться появившимися ямочками на щеках.  
– Все под контролем, Бэтмен, расслабься.

***

Шиндо Шуичи сиял как ясное солнышко и не мог усидеть на одном месте. Он пришел в студию раньше всех и пританцовывал в ожидании Хиро и Фуджисаки. Скорее бы они пришли и послушали его новую песню! Оба музыканта на звонки не отвечали, а лучший друг точно не ночевал дома. Кей был рядом, но клялся, что не в курсе где тех носит, хотя беспокоиться не спешил.  
Наконец, на пороге студии появился Хироши. У него был очень изможденный вид, под глазами мешки, волосы уложены как-то странно и одет он во вчерашнее. Следом Сугуру, чей внешний вид был еще краше.  
Фуджисаки сладко зевнул и махнул вокалисту, здороваясь.  
– Доброе утро Шиндо-сан. Вам уже полегчало?  
– Ага, я вам сейчас такое расскажу.... Но что с вами приключилось? – переводил певец взгляд с одного парня на другого. – Это у тебя засос на шее, Хиро?  
– На свадьбу пригласили. Гулянка была с размахом, – потянулся гитарист, игнорируя последний вопрос.  
– Да, только что распрощались с молодыми. Так что я просто с ног валюсь, зашел предупредить, что я сегодня пропущу репетицию. А теперь извините, я спать. – Еще раз кивнув присутствующим, Сугуру развернулся и ушел.  
– Это точно был Фуджисаки? – шокировано хлопал глазками Шуичи. – Он заявил, что _прогуляет репетицию_ , чтобы _поспать_?  
– По-моему, я просил тебя о другом, – нахмурился Кей, смотря на засыпающего на ходу Накано.  
Хиро только блаженно улыбнулся и ответил невпопад:  
– У него потрясающие ямочки.


End file.
